Super Mario RPG: The Seven Prisms
by Sunflare Glaze
Summary: After game. Time has passed in the Mushroom Kingdom and during such time, peace ruled the land. There even seem to be a possibility of a treaty between the Mushroom and the Koopa. Can a dark force completely destroy that treaty and maybe even conquer all?
1. Prologue

**SUPER MARIO RPG**

**THE SEVEN PRISMS**

**Prologue**

Bowser, King of the Koopa, ruled his land of lava and rock with an iron claw. His subjects, the monsters throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, bowed to his power. The great wingless dragon's strength and power was all that he truly had, for surely his people didn't worship him for his charisma or lack thereof. He sneered just as he had to believe for the first time that Mario, his nemesis, would always outsmart him.

The King of the Koopa rose from his enormous throne, towering almost eight feet in height and weighing in nearly six hundred pounds of pure muscles. His scaly green flesh gleamed in the firelight with the large patch of tan on his chest, that of the underbelly of his spiked shell. As the dragon walked to his window overlooking the Mushroom Kingdom Castle, the room and perhaps the entire Keep shook from his sheer bulk.

Today, the Mushroom Kingdom was celebrating their fifth year liberation from the tyrannical terror of Smithy and his gang of machines. This day was also the day that reminded Bowser and all of his subjects that, they too, were liberated from Smithy. Though Mario led the Koopa Troop to victory, not a one of Bowser's subjects doubted that their king was an essential role, perhaps equals to the plumber hero. Ever since Bowser reclaimed his castle, it was a long time to rebuild the damage the Machine King left behind. It was a time to focus within Bowser's own kingdom and to not extend his claw to the future conquest to the peaceful Mushroom Kingdom.

For that, he was grateful. Secretly, he enjoyed the travels with Mario and his royal rival Peach Toadstool and more importantly, the victories that followed in those adventures. Anytime he let his ambitions get the better of him, he kidnapped the princess, who would easily be rescued by the great plumber. Each time he tried to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom, he failed and he failed and he failed. It's been five years since his last victory and without causing mischief in his neighboring kingdom in that time; it's been five years without a single defeat.

The dragon desired more victories. But his line of thinking has led him in a different way then he was use too. Fearful of his decision, Bowser brushed through his thick, red hair with one of his grand claws. What he thought went against his nature but his mind was set.

"Magi-koopa Kamak, get over here!" Bowser boomed, shaking the foundation to the newly rebuilt castle.

It was only a moment before the wizard koopa flew into the very window King Koopa was gazing out of. The caretaker and advisor to the king, Kamak was at his sire's call, flying into the throne room on his broom. Cloaked in blue, the koopa wizard was dwarfed to his king with his barely four foot frame. Smithy, curse his name, used some sort of device that had him turn against his lord and master. Though when he was freed from Smithy's control, the guilt Kamak felt was overpowering. He helped the Koopa Troop with a magical box that held unlimited gold coins but it was insignificant to his betrayal. The wizard would follow and help his king for all of his days, to make up for his failure.

"Yes King Koopa," the wizard smirked with a bow.

"I need you to do an errand for me," Bowser said, getting straight to the point.

"Whatever it may be, I shall do it unquestionably."

"Good. Kamak I need you to go the Mushroom Kingdom," the king paused to see the expression on his advisor's face. As accustomed for a koopa, the wizard grinned, expecting to cause trouble in the neighboring kingdom. But Bowser face remained stonewall, which confused the wizard that knew the king so well.

"And tell Princess Toadstool to send an ambassador to me. I wish to discuss a treaty," Bowser slowed his words so there would be no mistaken. "To discuss… perhaps… a peace."

Kamak reeled, taking more steps back than anyone normally would. He didn't know what to think about that, especially coming from his king. Maybe he was not well or maybe Bowser's time with Mario rubbed off on him. It didn't matter, for the wizard took flight on his broom always obeying his king without question.

Bowser was satisfied that he would score another victory. It was an unusual feeling that he felt, so alien in nature but something he knew was there ever since he joined with the Koopa Troop. A sense of duty and what was right for his people and not for just himself. It was that duty demanding that he would cease the endless feud between the two great kingdoms or at least try. Of course there would be revulsion within his people and distrust with the subjects of the Mushroom Kingdom. That bridge, he was more than willing to burn down with his magnificent breath when he got to it.

An instant flash of prismatic colors bathed onto the Koopa King. It was just a second but Bowser knew something was wrong. He tried to scream but it came as a weak whimper and when he moved to run to his double doors, he could only fall to his knees. However, the King of the Koopa continued to fall within himself, in a swirl of rainbow colors. Then, nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Here We Go!**

It was a pleasant morning for the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. The birds were singing, greeting in the morning sun and the fragrance of summer flowers found its way into the mushroom shaped house. Mario lived right on the border between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Kingdom, readying himself to sprint to his allies side if they were in need of his services or to rush into his enemy's land to stop any foul deeds they may had in mind. Though it's been quiet for the past five years, he was still ever visualent.

The plumber stretched the sleep out of his muscles. He was not from this land to be sure; ever did the mystical land have a type of hold on him. In his and his brother's world, Earth, the Mario Brothers were renowned as the best plumbers in Brooklyn, New York. However, their incident with a pipe and what many of the people of this new world of his called a Warp Zone, sucked the Mario Brothers into a war between these two kingdoms that he alone now watched over.

On Earth, they were able to unclog any drain or stop any leaky faucet. But here, in the land of mushrooms, they were more. The Mario Brothers were heroes. Something about the land kissed their bodies with a greater power, as if humans in a land of fungus and reptiles were given unbelievable strength and stamina. Also, interesting enough, some common items in the land gave the humans amazing and unique powers. A mushroom could double their height, a flower could give them the ability to throw fire from their hands, and a fallen autumn leaf would give them the magic of flight.

One more thing that Mario didn't know for sure but believed that must be true. He and perhaps his brother that he hasn't seen in a long time have ceased to age. Or maybe they were ageing slowly, for five years have come and gone since he and his friends defeated Smithy and he neither appeared nor felt any different since the day he entered this new world.

Mario was not a tall man, unlike his younger brother who managed to reach six feet but Mario was bulk in frame, at least what his five foot five frame would allow. Wearing his traditional red shirt with blue overalls, the plumber moved to his vanity mirror. Indeed, he didn't appear to age. No wrinkles creased his face and no gray touched his hair or thick moustache. As Mario placed his bright red hat on his head, which now he tilted out of curiosity, he thought about shaving the hair above his lip for a change in appearance. But a knock from his door had that last though flying from his mind.

His house was a small one, only one room in fact but it fitted his needs quite well. A simple man just needed, or just desired a simple home. So it took him only seven paces before he reached and opened his only door.

A short, barely three feet in height stood the gentle advisor to his close friend, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad. All the little fungus wore was an open red vest and big baggy white Arabian pants. On top of his tiny head sat a wide plumed hat, designed specifically to make the little guy look a walking mushroom. Though his stature was small, his spirit was far larger than his little body should have permitted.

"Mario, the princess wants to see you. It actually sounded important," the fungus squeaked in his high pitched voice.

Mario smiled wider, a sure sign to his friend that he was more than willing and ready to leave. Toad returned the smile and headed off, straight for the main road that led to the castle, the road of Mushroom Way. With the calling of the Koopa Troopas needed to return to Bowser's Keep to rebuild and to be punished for joining Smithy, the Way was clear of all monsters. It was a peaceful and quiet walk all the way to the town and to the castle. How the plumber wished the walk and every day life would continue to stay peaceful. But being human from Earth, where war was commonplace, the plumber felt it couldn't last, thus his constant, at the ready attitude.

The throne room was wide and long in distance but if Mario wanted to, he could leap from one end to the other in a single bound. Indeed, he wanted to do just that as he entered, surprised to see Peach and her chancellor speaking to a magi-koopa. As he continued his walk into the room, the plumber noticed the single white star on top of the tip of the blue wizard's hat. He knew it wasn't just any magi-koopa, it was Kamak. Mario was more than intrigued in what was going on.

"Oh, Mario. Thank you, Toad. That was quick," the princess praised her trusted advisor. By the look on Toad's face told the plumber that the little fungus was just as shot in the ark like he was.

"Yes, Master Mario, this is Kamak. Er… sorry… I believe you two may already know each other," Toadsworth, the princess chancellor said. With a usual nod, the plumber concurred with the chancellor statement.

"I'll get right to the point. King Koopa wants to have a talk or to set up a meeting to discuss a ceasefire," Kamak started before he turned his head and muttered, "or to talk about a peace."

Rarely, especially in Mario's case, has his jaw slacked open in shock as it did now. Though the magi-koopa mumbled, he was still loud and clear. Kamak wouldn't fail Bowser and he would make sure that the complete message was sent. It was an awkward silence that followed and the only one's that moved was Mario and Toad to look at the other to see if they were not the only ones that hear correctly.

"It has to be a set up," Toad squeaked, trying to make sense of it all.

"King Koopa, I am sure, expected as much from you. That's why he wised to speak with an ambassador instead of the princess herself," Kamak responded calmly, trying to remain as the diplomat that his lord wanted him to be.

"And that's why I summoned you, Mario. As Kamak is here for Bowser, I would like you to go to Bowser Keep to see if he is serious. If he in genuine, this chance at peace we can't pass up," the princess said, ever the optimist. "Will you be my ambassador?"

With a nod, followed by a wink and a thumb's up, Mario was more than ready to please. His previous yearning for peace seemed to be a premonition of a possible future. Or he was just plain hopeful. Either way, the plumber wanted to return to Bowser Keep for the longest time, even if it was to say hi to his old nemesis.

"Here we go!" the plumber cried before running out of the palace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was moving faster than light and if his being was physical, he would've had his skin on fire with his speed. Following the trail he recently just picked up, the celestial being tried to keep up with the fading spiritual tracks. Crossing two dimensions, he lost what he was tailing. The bright side of the end of the trail was it ended on the prime material plane or more specifically, the Mushroom Kingdom, where there were limited places to hide.

He had to admit that the elders were wise in their decision to send him after this specific quarry. The celestial being once came to this dimension and was familiar with this exact world. He hoped he would be able to walk amongst the physical beings once more.

Far south of the entire kingdom, he traveled to a town that was engrossed with roses. Thus, the name Rose Town came to be, famous for their fire roses. Within the inn that he was reborn, his old body lied. A custom made doll, a puppet, that had only a blue cap and cape, held great potential from the dreams and wishes from the boy that created it. If he had lips, he would've smiled at the boy, now a teenager, still playing with his dolls. The boy's dreams gave him the power to grow and save his homeland and now with his elusive target, he could use that power and more if the boy, Gaz, continued to dream all this time.

This time, he could not wait for nightfall to possess the puppet. As Gaz continued his role playing game with his Bowser and Mario dolls, the being took the moment to spin. Round and round he went, encircling the doll in a column of light, giving him access to the body that began to grow. It was the beginning that scared him the most. The foreign senses; breathing air, feeling temperature and pain, and the feeling of the flesh, though wooden, closing in on his soul like a trap. But the moment passed and his eyes opened.

"Let's get this show on the road," he said, crossing his arms and nodding with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**United Kingdoms?**

Mario was surprised to see roughly a hundred Shell Warriors at attention on either side of the bridge, welcoming the hero with both malice and respect. The plumber, to this day, had yet to figure out where these koopas came from. They arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom seven years ago and swore allegiance to Bowser. Why, was anybody's guess.

If Mario wasn't well experienced in this very castle—sometimes he believed he knew Bowser's Keep more than he did Mushroom Castle—he knew he would've gotten lost without a guide. It seemed Bowser was not only expecting an ambassador but also Mario as well. Or perhaps, the plumber thought, Bowser knew the princess would have Mario as her ambassador. The plumber shook the thought away. Bowser wasn't that bright.

Mario decided to take the long way to the throne room. It appeared to the plumber that five years gone a long way to repair the Keep and to organize Bowser's warriors. It didn't take the hero long to see the random group of koopa soldiers were marching up and down the great halls as a unit! Though this disturbed Mario greatly, he didn't feel threatened in the slightest. Even though he wasn't even in the same wing as Bowser, not a single koopa questioned or stopped Mario's progress.

After a bit more investigating, Mario felt it was time to meet the Koop King. The plumber was surprised that no guards blocked the way to the massive double, red doors to the throne room. Either Bowser wasn't as bright as the castle made him out to be or he was confident that no one would come this far. Mario believed the former, pulling the doors open without as so much as a knock.

Sitting on his great throne the dragon narrowed his eyes at his nemesis. Bowser should have known that the plumber would show or maybe deep inside, he really hoped he would. Awaiting his old enemy and even comrade in arms, the dragon subconsciously shuffled in his seat, making the sound of nails on a chalkboard from his spikes grinding against the stone throne. Mario winced more than once.

"Welcome Mario Mario to my humble abode. I…" the dragon trailed off as the hero tilted his head and gave his nemesis a confused look, which of course, angered the dragon all the more.

"I AM TRYING TO SOUND ROYLE!" bellowed the Koopa King.

Mario took a step back and nodded his head. That sounded like Bowser to him. The years must have changed the mighty king. If he has truly banded his subjects together and was trying his hardest to sound like a real ruler than maybe he really desired a peace. Mario kept that in mind and to watch his step. This was about far more than he.

"I'll speak frankly. Are you the ambassador I asked to speak with?" Bowser said with a hint of aggravation in his voice. The plumber nodded. The dragon sighed.

"Alright. I know what I want… peace. Is that what the princess desires too?"

"Why yeeeees. But I have to ask, why do you Bowser?" The plumber countered calmly.

"I AM TIRED OF LOSING!" the dragon roared, shaking the room with his dominating voice but he cooled quickly. "I mean, I accept that I can't get more powerful than this. I rule a kingdom and that is all I need."

Mario believed the first explanation more than the second. Bowser could never rule the Mushroom Kingdom for Mario would always be there to stop him. The dragon, for all of his faults, was not as big of a fool as everyone thought he was. He wanted this peace for history would see this as a turning point between the two kingdoms and Bowser would be remembered as the one who desired peace first instead of the powerful tyrant as he shown time and time again. He wanted peace to win, probably the greatest victory in all of Mushroom Kingdom's history.

"The princess would be happy to talk about peace," the plumber said while talking with his hands.

"Good," the dragon grinned with all of his terrifying, razor sharp teeth. "But since you are here, maybe you can be of further… (don't say use, don't say use) assistance."

The plumber tilted his head again showing his confusion. With a whistle, a large bird, an Albatoss, flew in from a window willing to except its orders. Mario still was at a loss. Was he to move post haste to the castle to get the princess? What was Bowser's game?

"Now that we have come to an agreement for a peace treaty, I would like you to head to Nimbus Land where our friend is at and ask if he wishes to join in on the peace," Bowser calmly stated, tying a rope and a pouch around the bird's neck.

The plumber almost fell over and if a feather from the Albatoss touched him just then, he would have been knocked over. The Koopa King had five years of solitude; still, Mario couldn't believe what he was hearing. How long has Bowser thought this out? Did he actually plan on uniting the kingdoms?

"These salts are a gift to the King of Nimbus Land that he could use in his private springs," Bowser paused and refused to turn around, fearing a stupid look from Mario. "Will you go… ambassador?"

"Okey dokey," the hero excitedly said, hoping on the bird.

Deep down, Mario knew this chance wasn't going to come again. To unite the kingdoms sounded too good to be true but ever since he fought along side Bowser, Princess Toadstool, Geno and Prince Mello, he couldn't deny a bond that grew between them all. Bowser's attitude changed because of the unity and trust he had to give the Koopa Troop. So Mario flew on, non-stop to Nimbus Land.

Meanwhile, a Shell Warrior moved out from his hiding position behind Bowser's throne. As the hero was long gone, the koopa ran to his lord and knelt, awaiting his orders. The Koopa King smiled genuinely. Everything was going as planned.

"Assemble the koopa, it is time."


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Kamek's Choice**

The potential news about peace raged through, first Mushroom Castle and then the city, like a roaring wildfire. Most of the fungus people were overjoyed by the news, some questioned it as another ploy, while only a minimum thought this was the perfect opportunity to attack and give the Koopa King what wrongs he's done to them for all these years. To the people, this day wasn't just the day of celebration from being liberated from Smithy but a day that would be remembered for decades to come, be for good or ill

The leak in information was exactly what Princess Peach Toadstool didn't want. A dark cloud crossed her smooth face as she walked over to the window that overlooked the mountains to which Bowser's Keep stood. She appeared young, around her twenties but most knew her age was at least tripled that. With her natural youth came a full volume of fluffy, golden hair that cascaded just below her shoulders. As she turned to her chancellor Toadsworth and her unusual guest Kamek, her long feathery pink dress simply moved with her, making her look like a live pink bell. Both advisors tilted their heads, wondering what was on the princess's mind.

Then the drums were heard. War drums. The princess looked back out the window and this time towards the city below. In the distance, shelled warriors, twenty that she could make out, banged on huge drums strapped to their stomachs as they led a march of an army. The lead force, in a tight formation, was the goombas, hundreds in number and ready to kamikaze it seemed with some bob-ombs gripped in their jowls. Further back, a second wave of the army consisted of shelled warriors riding on top of hundreds of flying troopas. In the back, Bowser's strongest warriors, the hummer brothers, who pulled siege engines that had several heavy troopas that appeared ready for launch. The mass was impressive but the organization of the army through Peach for a loop. It wasn't until little Toad burst into the room that snapped her out of her daze.

"Princess, Bowser attacks! I knew that slimy reptile couldn't be trusted," the small fungus accused, glaring at the wizard. However the cold stare from Kamek had Toad taking a step back.

"Kamek!" Peach shouted to get the magikoopa's attention.

In her hand rested a magically enhanced cooking pan. At first glance, the pan seemed harmless unless you were cooking with grease. However, Kamek knew better and it was his turn to take a step back. Each step he took to distance himself, the princess followed. The pan, though funny to see a small woman holding it in her small hands, it still was more than it seemed. The cooking pan was able to smash stone without any help from the strength the one who used it and of the three he fought long ago, Kamek couldn't forget the near fatal blow he took from that pan. If Bowser didn't intervene…

"I thought you said Bowser wanted peace! Explain this," Peach screamed. Though it was rather cute that her voice was small and she pointed her pan at a wall, Kamek couldn't see the humor in it.

"I don't know what's going on," the magikoopa responded, failing to hide his fear of the powerful princess.

It was true, he didn't know. Kamek prided himself in knowing his king better than anyone and that included Bowser himself. He knew Bowser was a liar, a cheat and so much more but never once had Bowser lied to _him._ The Koopa King prized Kamek because of the magikoopa's insight and never had the king kept anything from Kamek. If Bowser wanted a war, the magikoopa would've been first to know.

The magikoopa was at a loss. The drums rhythm continued to get louder as the army closed in and those drums matched that of his heartbeat. He was running out of time to make a decision between following Bowser's command and this new turn of events. Chewing his lower lip, Kamek shook his head.

"Tell the people to evacuate the city and enter the castle. We can hold out in here," Peach commanded her servant, Toad, who bowed and sprinted out of the throne room.

"A wise decision princess but let me give you some advice. King Koopa isn't a patient dragon and siege isn't an option. When he—" Kamek's eyes went wide as he started back pedaling from the princess as she marched towards him, pan in hand. "W-w-wait. I'm trying to say you should surrender if he gets through the castle walls or gates. King Koopa wants to rule the Mushroom Kingdom and its people, so there shouldn't be a reason for needless bloodshed."

The princess did halt her march and blinked a few times. She didn't believe what she just heard. Did Kamek really didn't know about this? Confused, Peach turned to her chancellor, in need of some trusted advice.

"Don't listen to him," Toadsworth began, placing his gaze on the koopa. "It's most likely a ploy."

Kamek sneered but calmed as his anger rose. The chancellor had every reason to be suspicious. There was an army at their door and Kamek just help send their champion far away from them. A magikoopa wasn't one to be trusted let alone the ear of Bowser. Indeed, the fungus people were no fools and their distrust for the koopa was just.

Kamek made his choice. With a snap of his fingers, the magikoopa's flying broom materialized in hand. He needed to figure out what his king had planned. As appearances were more important than words, Kamek knelt before the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"King Koopa told me he wanted peace and I will succeed in my mission. Please remain here so I can get someone to safely get you out, Princess Toadstool," Kamek said with a bow of his head.

Before she could answer, Kamek was gone, simply gone. Peach shook her head, not understanding any of it. But there was something in Kamek's eyes, something uncharacteristic to a koopa. Sincerity?

"Tell the people to prepare for siege. If the army gets in, tell them to surrender," Peach said, sitting on her throne.

"Princess! You can't be serious. Believing in that—"

"Toadsworth," the princess interrupted calmly, gently laying her eyes on her chancellor. "That's an order."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamek didn't know what he was doing. Waving his hand as he flew over the army on his broom, he focused on a mystical charm he gave his spy long ago to keep an eye on the Mushroom Kingdom. Kamek knew he had to be careful with what he said or else his plan wouldn't work. A reflection appeared in front of him a moment later.

"Ah, my favorite magikoopa with the large wallet," the spy said with a toothy grin.

"I have a mission for you and a large one at that. I need you to sneak into the Mushroom Castle and get the princess out of there. Get her as far as Rose Town," Kamek calmly said. Seeing the doubtful expression on his spy's face he had to add in something.

"Do it and I'll pay whatever you want," and with that, Kamek waved his hand and broke the spell.

Kamek clench his teeth, hating the idea of giving his low life spy a blank check but it couldn't be helped. Swooping into his king's throne room, Kamek landed lightly and took a quick glance at his king. Bowser's first reaction was shocked and confused but it seemed he recognized the magikoopa.

"Ah, Kamek, you've returned," the dragon said gently, before increasing the volume in his voice. "But I see without the princess!"

Kamek bowed his head, a move that was crucial. It was not just out of respect he bowed but to hide any of his facial expressions when speaking. If the wizard let on to how he truly felt, he would be in trouble. With a smirk, the koopa began to play his favorite game, half-truths and lies.

"Forgive me, King Koopa. If I knew you were going to attack the Mushroom Kingdom and that you wanted me to kidnap the princess, I would have," the magikoopa grinned, for that was no lie. He would've followed any of his king's orders if given.

"Never mind, the princess is not important," Bowser waved away the topic.

"I am curious. Why was I not informed about the attack?" Kamek asked.

"Do I need to tell you everything?" the dragon sneered at his subject.

The magikoopa shook his hooded head, appearing to accept that answer. It was true enough. Being king, he was in the right to not tell any of his subjects anything and he could change his mind at the drop of a hat. Still, too much seemed out of character for Bowser where Kamek was concern. Why attack a kingdom and not think the princess is important?

"Kamek, I have a new mission for you," the dragon glared at his advisor, drawing the magikoopa out of his reverie.

"Yes?"

"Go to Tadpole Pond, more specifically, Midas River. I need you to seal or destroy the waterfall feeding into Tadpole Pond. And if any frogs gets into your way," Bowser paused to give a sinister, all fangs smile to his advisor. "Turn them into koopa troopas. HAR, HAR, HAR!"

Normally, such dastardly deeds would naturally make Kamek join his king in laughter but this time he literally had to force himself to chuckle with Bowser. Something just didn't sit well with the wizard. He was willing to do this task but he had plans to figure out what was going on with his king. Besides, he let the princess escape and if his spy succeeds, he would just have marked himself as a traitor. But Kamek made his choice and he was going to follow it through to whatever end it may lead him.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Vanishing Kingdom**

The flight was smooth and refreshing where the plumber was concerned. The Albatoss did all it could to keep Mario comfortable and in return, the plumber remained still and took in the sights, although the black mountains and molten rock wasn't the best landscape to behold. Still, Mario withheld his excitement well, even when the massive bird broke the cloud cover and Nimbus Land was in full view.

It still amazed the plumber that neither Bowser nor Princess Toadstool knew of this powerful kingdom in the clouds until five years ago, where Mario—ever helpful Mario—decided to help an unusual boy track down a thief to get back a rare frog coin. As it turned out, the boy was a prince of this very kingdom. With a smile that would have taken his ears, the plumber patted the bird to fly in lower. It astounded Mario that during his adventures to defeat Smithy, he ventured with three royals, King Koopa, Princess Toadstool, and Prince Mallow Nimbus.

A roaring cheer entered his ears as he jumped from the bird and landed gently on the feathery clouded street. Within moments he was surrounded by a hundred Nimbins who were all asking questions to their hero who brought their prince home. Some asked about the weather below, others asked about any of his adventures but what grabbed the plumber's attention is the ones who inquired if he was here to help the king from a sickness. The crowd grew in size and the questions just blended together in one large drone, too much for the plumber to handle. Able to leap over a mushroom house in a single spring, Mario cleared over the crowd and rushed to the palace.

The two guards smiled and allowed the hero entry and once he was in, the pair blocked the double doors with themselves, keeping the public at bay. Mario, though in the palace, didn't stop his run, for the sounds of the crowd were still deafening even within the solid walls. Sometimes fame came with too much of a price for the hero's taste. Within a few more moments, the plumber reached his destination, the throne room to Nimbus Palace.

"Mario!" a surprised Prince Mallow said.

"You're looking extra fluffy today," a joyful Queen Nimbus added.

Mario smiled brightly at his friend and his mother. Though the statement of "fluffy" still confused him, Mario accepted the positive tone the queen gave him. Mallow seemed to have been touched by time, unlike Mario. The prince grew in the last five years since he last saw him. The young Nimbin came to eye level with the plumber and was a little chunky, which was very skinny to Nimbus measurements. His skin was still as pale as ever with exceptional rolls down his body, quite normal of a citizen of the clouds. On the prince's thick brow rested a golden crown and the royalist was decorated in purple garbs, cape and all.

Though the prince seemed all grown up, the young man still burst into tears and embraced his old friend. Mario didn't want to be held for long but the young prince went on telling him how much they all missed him. With a few strong pats, Mallow finally got the hint and rubbed his eyes and backed away, still holding his smile. Mario returned his friend's emotional smile with a gentle one, admiring Mallow's innocent heart, regardless of the great trials they foregone against Smithy.

"We, of course, are pleased to see you Mario but why are you here? It would be pleasant that you came for just a visit," Queen Nimbus softly asked though the look in her posture told the hero that she doubted that. Indeed and Mario shook his head in reply but before either could panic he kept a smile on his face.

"I a need ta speak with his majesty," Mario said. He would hope that the meeting would be enjoyable; however, the somber expression on the Nimbin's faces told him something was wrong. Both nobles turned to each other before turning back to the hero. Mario felt he knew what was coming.

"Dad is seriously sick and has been bedridden for a week. Not even the Royal Springs could cure this illness," Mallow said, trying to remain strong but his last few words still sounded broken.

"So if you have business with Nimbus Land you must take it up with Prince Mallow," the queen lightheartedly stepped in.

Both the prince and plumber looked to her with shock. Mario wasn't too surprised but expected the elder, more experience royal, to take command and the look he saw on Mallow was even more surprised than his own. The plumber doubted his friend spent the last five years learning to be a prince when most of his life was being raised far from his homeland. No. Mario believed honestly that Mallow spent his time playing catch-up and just enjoying being with his family. To the hero, it seems like this was the first time Mallow would have to take the reins of royalty.

"Mom…"

"Please direct the conversation to our guess, Mallow," the queen interrupted without room for argument.

"Oh… okay," Mallow sighed and then tried his best to sound as noble as any prince could. "Mario, what business you have here?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mallow was indeed excited about the revelation that his old friend, Bowser wanted peace at long last. And not just peace in the Mushroom Kingdom but in his kingdom of Nimbus Land as well. To top off the pleasant news, Mario gave the prince some spring salts, a gift from the Koopa King that perhaps could aid in the natural recovery effects of the spring. But before the prince would bring his father out of bed and into the outdoors, Mallow wanted to see personally what the salts would do. They just may smooth skin for all he knew.

It was a short trip to the springs—as Mario wanted to avoid the populace—the two decided to take the back door out of the palace. A trip… that led to a hundred foot drop. Through cloud after cloud, the prince screamed in excitement as Mario couldn't help but cry out in terror. Too many close calls in his battles against Bowser, leaping over pits that seemed to have no bottom, have given the plumber a bit of acrophobia. But as the drop ended with a soft bounce from the fluffy cloud, Mario breathed a sigh of relief.

It wasn't long before the duo reached the dug out cloud filled with water, which was heated by a volcano just below it. Such as it was as Mario handed the pouch of salts to his friend so he may do the honors. As Mallow opened the sack, he smiled, seeing that indeed the bath salts were magical, sparkling in his grasp.

"STOP!" came a stern voice from somewhere. The prince looked around for the source of the voice as his hand tipped, dropping the rainbow colored salts into the springs.

"What? Oops," Mallow said, watching half the contents of the sack fall into the springs before lifting his hand to stop anymore from falling.

"I'm too late," the voice stated as a figure dropped from a cloud from above.

It was surprising to see a life size, woodened puppet. But after the initial reaction, both Mallow and Mario realized (although still surprised) that with the blue cape and cap, it could be no other than their old companion, one who left to his home in the stars. The celestial being, Geno.

"Geno. It'sa good ta see ya," Mario said with a smile but that smile quickly became serious as the plumber knew his friend wouldn't be on their world unless he had dire reasons for being there. "Whatcha doin' here?"

"I've no time to explain in full and neither do you have time to hear. What you just placed in the Royal Springs, my fluffy little friend, were R'bow Crystals. Such items will start to dissolve your kingdom. Look, it already started," Geno pointed as the water in the cloud seemed to have vanished and the land itself was slowly becoming somewhat transparent, less tangible.

Indeed, Mallow tested the ground which was "dissolving" as his foot fell through. The prince immediately retreated as the solid cloud was becoming a regular cloud and it began to spread. An illness has infected Nimbus Land and Mallow knew his kingdom will soon vanish. What treachery has Bowser done?

"Who did—"

"Bowser, that evil snake," Mallow growled, the first real sign of anger that either Geno or Mario have ever heard from the prince. Regardless, Geno had his answer. Crossing his arms and with a nod, Geno turned to leave.

"Wait Geno," Mario stopped his friend. "Where're ya going?"

"Elsewhere. You two have more pressing matter, that of evacuating Nimbus Land. I'll explain what I know later. Meet me in Seaside Town," Geno calmly stated and jumped onto one of the tall beanstalks and began his climb down.

Mario and Mallow turned to each other and then back to the beanstalk. Both were too confused to question Geno's instructions. First Bowser's ploy for a peace and then the dragon just contaminated the solid clouds of the sky and Nimbus Land would be no more. Finally, Geno's appearance told the two that something big was going on. Their adventure has just begun but Mario couldn't help but worry about his princess, to whom he had no way to protect. Bowser thought this out real well… whatever it was.


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Divide and Conquer**

The pounding of heavy troopa slamming against the ancient walls and bob-ombs blasting away futilely upon the front royal doors told Princess Toadstool that her decision was the best she really could have done. Though her heart ached as her city was already occupied and the sound of imminent defeat was at her doorstep; she still held the belief that her people were safe, at least for the moment. As she watched goomba after goomba throwing themselves at the massive main doors to the castle, she continued to flinch and choke back tears in her eyes. Though the darker fungus of the Mushroom Kingdoms held no love for her or her people, she did not return the sentiment. Such a waste of life churned her stomach.

The sight and sound continued to reverberate in her heart. This was pointless, all of it. So Peach turned away from the window, trying to rid herself of such horrors. That sight, death of her enemies but living creatures nonetheless, she just wanted it all over, to simply surrender to Bowser and spare hers and his people's lives. But she shook that from her thoughts knowing full well that Bowser had no intentions of stopping his assault.

Both Chancellor Toadsworth and Toad begged her to remain in the security of the throne room, the most guarded and well protected place in the entire castle. She kindly refused. She was not worried about being taken prisoner (again) but she would worry about those who would fight and lose their lives protecting her. So she stayed in her less protected and accessible bedroom, awaiting the first breach of the castle and then she would surrender. It was all she could do.

Then everything went dark as some type of material draped itself over her head. She screamed to no avail as the bag barely made a sound on the outside. The princess kicked and flailed but she might have well been hitting rubber on how her strikes just deflected from within. Tears streamed her face as she knew she was trapped and helpless. She only hoped she was being taken to Bowser, only to save her people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The magikoopa was tired, worn, and filthy from hood to toe. All he wanted was to get to his chambers, bath and rest. But his little luxuries would have to wait as Bowser demanded his report the second he returned. Kamek was in no mood to play politics and to continue his cover with his king. Too tired was he that his head wouldn't quit spinning. However, such times were common and he needed to get through this meeting quickly.

"Kamek, it is good to see you again," Bowser kindly said as his advisor entered his thrown room.

Kamek's jaw almost hit the floor at what he saw. Bowser stood in front of his thrown gazing down to the magikoopa with black eyes, looking like two dead onyx stones glaring at the wizard. But that wasn't nearly as shocking as the two enormous bat shaped wings with all the prismatic colors rippling continuously from the center of each wing. The transformation was amazing and the magikoopa was quite interested on what happened.

"Do you think I was just sulking for the past five years?" the Koopa King asked gently but continued before Kamek could answer. "No. I've been practicing with my magic scepter. I could easily turn a mushroom citizen into an Albatoss, so why not improve myself?"

Kamek was too tired to answer, which was a good thing. He knew that Bowser scepter couldn't perform such acts, transforming specific limbs for example, and neither did the magikoopa believe Bowser had the patience to create such magic. Even at Kamek's wittiest, he knew it would be ill advice to call Bowser on the alteration. So instead, Kamek nodded, wanting this meeting done swiftly so he may retire to his chambers.

"Have you dammed the waterfall?" Bowser asked, getting straight to the point.

"No your majesty," Kamek yawned. He noticed his error for not finishing his report. A blast from the Koopa King's breath left a hole in front of the wizard that could have well been him.

"I mean, I couldn't. If I dammed the river then it would've either made two waterfalls or the water would've backed up into the Mushroom Kingdom. So I opened the earth at the end of the waterfall and had the water exit out in the bottom of Midas River," Kamek clarified, more awake now than when he left Bowser the first time.

The actions his servant took were indeed satisfying to the Koopa King. As long as the waterfall was underground then all would be well for Bowser. As the dragon gazed at his advisor he could only imagine the power needed to do such a feat. Indeed, Kamek seemed taxed in his magic and too tired to stand but it also seemed that the wizard was too stubborn to submit to something as simple as fatigue. Bowser nodded.

"Get some rest. You'll have a simpler task to do come morning," Bowser commanded, folding in his rippling colored wings before sitting on his thrown.

"If you don't mind me asking, what would that be?" Kamek wearily asked.

"You'll be taking the first unit from Mushroom Castle and a unit of flying troopas with you and begin your march to Rose Town," Bowser said. "While one of my newly appointed generals will be taking a large number of shelled warriors, flying troopas and a few others to… persuade those traitors from Monstro Town to join my allegiance."

That woke Kamek up even more. What in the lava pits was Bowser thinking? Monstro Town was secretly built for retired and wounded soldiers and Bowser never thought about ever forcing his own men back into action. After the battle with Smithy, Bowser told Kamek in private that he applaud Monstro Town's resourcefulness and hoped it to remain a safe haven for any other future monsters. This action proved without a shadow of a doubt to the magikoopa. This was not Bowser.

With a grin and a bow, Kamek left with saying, "Brilliant strategic move, your majesty. I'll be ready come first light."

Once out of the thrown room, Kamek's grin became a deep scowl. He wouldn't get much sleep tonight; too much to do with the new revelation of this divide and conquer move that Bowser through at him. If Bowser planned all of this, Kamek would follow without question but the dragon he just spoke with was not his king. The magikoopa needed to warn Monstro Town… somehow.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**The Way of the Jinx**

The way of the Jinx is a proud and noble way of martial arts. Brute force has been thrown aside as a weakness, replaced solely on one's inner spirit and personal speed. Such is the way to both to attack an enemy without fear of a counterstrike and to defend by being able to dodge any and all attacks. The technique was handed down from master to student longer than any koopa, even longer than the Mushroom Kingdom, to perfect the art every generation. The moment the student would surpass their master, that student would control the dojo, take the name of Jinx and hold a precious gift of knowledge from the ages.

The way of the Jinx was as flawless as it came to true martial arts. However, one plumber arrived in the dojo with two allies and by sheer pride; the current Jinx challenged the group to battle. Once he lost in honorable combat, Jinx planned to reformulate his ageless art, to perhaps improve it. Taking one thousand practice jumps were tiring day in and day out for the master's body. And so one day the same plumber returned, honestly telling him it could never have been a fair fight for Mario was from a different world and this world made him nearly invincible. To do what the hero could, there was one fact that destroyed any hopes of integrating the plumber's power into the Jinx school. You had to be human.

"Master, you seem on edge," a shelled warrior koopa said.

"Indeed, Jagger, I am. I got news from the north that King Koopa is sending a massive force here, to Monstro Town," Jinx replied.

Jinx appearance was very small, breaking a few inches over a foot but that only added to his agility. Jinx was a rare species in the Mushroom Kingdom known only as a quickling. Such a creature was perfect to learn the martial art style. Similar to his sprite cousins, the master had an angular feature and appeared skinny for his extremely tiny size. However, no one in Monstro Town or anywhere else doubted the power behind the great quicklng.

Jagger, in his earlier years in the Jinx school would've been thrilled by the news that his king was coming to the town and to see everything in a positive light. But he was nearing his master in both skill and wisdom. Perhaps the shell warrior already equaled his master's skills and only had to do the final test—battle Jinx and win—to except being a master of the Jinx style of martial arts and to run the dojo. But he has yet to designed a move to add to the art and as it was, his added power came with added wisdom as to how and when one should use his martial arts and through such training he learned more of life. Now Jagger understood that Bowser—sending an army to such an out of the way town—didn't mean anything but trouble.

"I shall speak to Monstro Mama," Jagger announced as he moved to exit the dojo.

"I have already spoken to the leader of this town," Jinx replied softly.

The shell warrior turned back around and move to sit cross-legged before his master (and even that still made Jagger seem the part of a giant) and contemplated those words. His master was uneasy, which spoke to Jagger completely through the small master's posture but his voice gave off the distinct impression that something ill was going to happen. Then it dawned on him. Jinx's reply was final. Jagger knew it would be a long while before Bowser's army could get down Land's End and that was precious time they could use to evacuate the town. But how it appeared…

"Monstro Mama will not leave her home," Jagger simply stated with a confirming nod from his master.

"And such, the monsters will not leave her," Jinx finished the thought and by Jagger's nod he knew his student was following that same line. "Her stubbornness will be the end of the town."

"Ever the fungus," Jagger said. Long ago, such racism would have earned the koopa a slap upside the head but now Jinx knew his words didn't come from spite but from simple truth. Fungus people were always loyal, kind and above all, prideful. But such pride was blinding and Jinx knew it all too well.

"Jagger, you must convince the leader of this town to evacuate for the sake of her people if nothing else," Jinx said, patting his student on a knee and walking slowly (which is like slow motion to a quickling) to the door.

"Master," a weak call beckoned form behind. Jinx knew Jagger was still sitting and though their backs were to one another, Jinx also knew that his student already figured out the other half of this meeting.

"Good luck. I will do my best, you must do the same," Jagger said steadily.

"I will… we will," Jinx finished and ran out of his dojo with such lightening speed only a quickling could ever dream to have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battalion was indeed large and with the help of the massive flying troopa's numbers, the army managed to make it to Land's End, a sheer cliff region were it seemed like the edge of the world where the land truly ended. And it was there where Jinx sat crossed-legged for that whole week. Land's End was the mid point to Monstro Town and the quickling enjoyed the run, making it up the cliff's edge in only two hours instead of the week.

"Halt," a deep black creature in ninja robes gently commanded his force.

"A ninja. Haven't seen your kind in a long while," Jinx calmly stated, rising from the ground to his imposing one foot two inch height.

"Ah, a quickling. You're not from this land either. And that belt…" the ninja paused to gaze at the red and black ribbon belt. "…means you are a master at the Jinx style. Very interesting."

The ninja's eyes darted to the right as his soldiers thought the small creature simply disappeared. However, all they did was blink, missing the incredible speed of the quickling. As fast as the ninja could, it spun around as a quarter of his men were already bedazzled and out of combat. Such speed and power amazed the black ninja as more and more of his men didn't react to the quickling's fast and precise one shot attacks. The ninja never seen such quicksilver in a character in his entire life.

"He's just distracting us. His advantage is his speed. Flying troopas, take to the air and get to Monstro Town," the ninja commanded.

In another moment, several flying troopas fell to the turf but one hundred strong red shelled turtles were gone and away to where Jinx couldn't get them. The flying troopas were enough to take down the town and Jinx couldn't bare it. But his advantage was speed on the ground and not in the air.

"Jinx of Monstro Town," the ninja called, drawing the martial artist's attention. Though in the thick of the chaos of the remaining army, Jinx had a good look at the ninja and more importantly, the rainbow colored belt the ninja wrapped around his waist. A sign of his rival school, that of the Karma.

"Come. I challenge you to honorable combat. Defeat me and my men are yours. Lose…" the master Karma ninja let it trail off. They both knew what the last of that sentence entailed. Out came Jinx, focused and ready.

"The, let's be—" Karma stopped abruptly to pivot around to block the Qucksilver strike which he knew would defeat him in one stroke.

Jinx easily dodged the backhand swing coming down in a sharp kick. Again the ninja blocked it by crossing his arms and pushing them out wide, sending the quickling flying. But that was expected. Flipping in the air, Jinx summoned all his ki into one area, his hands. This was his own special attack, sending a thick energy ball right at his opponent. Few could survive.

"Bombs away!" Jinx cried, throwing the ball of ki right at the ninja.

But the ninja wouldn't move, which startled the quickling. Karma wouldn't block, only stand, pointing two fingers in the air. A whisper in the wind told Jinx something unusual. _Times three rule_. The blast connected, crushing the chest of the black ninja, sending him crumpling to the ground. However, Jinx was more shocked as he felt the same wave of pain, the same blast, striking his entire body with three times the force from his own attack.

Defeated and fading, Jinx couldn't believe his ignorance. He should've known being a master of Karma; the ninja would be able to use a reversal attack. It was dangerous to allow your enemy to strike you but with the dreaded Karma, it could be very effective as he now knew. All Jinx could think of after that initial thought was Monstro Town and his precious Jagger. Then, he knew nothing more.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Puppet Without Strings**

She kicked and flailed and sobbed to no avail in the small prison she was in. She knew not how long she's been in the strange bag, hours or maybe days, but she felt she was far, far away from her home. However, as she contemplated that, the bouncing of movement halted. She knew it was the end of the line but even that knowledge couldn't help her as she was through out onto the soft ground.

It took the princess time to orient herself but she still managed to groggily get to her feet. Though she was dizzy, it didn't take her long to notice her kidnapper. A purple crocodile standing on two legs with a red top hat and matching boots was all she needed to see. The creature was a distant relative to the yoshi but were more sneaker and selfish than there dinosaur cousins. Once the world was no longer spinning and was right again, the princess dusted herself off and tilted her head to the side, quite confused.

"Croco?" Peach asked as she took in the scenery. She was not in a castle made of stone, surrounded by lakes of molted rock. Instead the landscape was quite beautiful, of tall grass and even taller flowers. It seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on where she was.

"At yer service, princess," the crocodile grinned with his hundred sharp teeth while tipping his hat to her.

"Why did you? Where am… what's going on here?" the now frustrated princess commanded.

"Yer first question, I took ya because it were my job. Where? We be in Rose Way. What's goin' on? I don't know, I was hopin' ya tell me. Why be there bunch o' koopas at yer doorstep?"

His question had her thinking in deep thought. Indeed, she was in the lush trails of Rose Way that led straight to Rose Town. The land seemed sweet in sight as well as smell but soon such a sight faded, being replaced that she knew where she was and the ramifications of what that entailed. Once Bowser's soldiers entered the palace and she wasn't there, many lives would be lost.

"Take me back!" she ordered.

"No can do, princess. My job does no entail takin' ya back," Croco replied, waving her order away.

"Job? What job?"

"Got orders from Kamek to get ya out o' the castle. I doubt ya can counter his offer," the croc smirked, daring her to try.

Croco's smirk became a scowl, however, as the princess nodded. He didn't know if the nod was because she thought Kamek's choice was something she agreed on or that she really believed that she couldn't counter the magikoopa's offer. In either case, the crocodile was a bit angrier at not having a chance to dip his claws into the Mushroom Kingdom's treasury but he let it slide, for now. There were always other opportunities.

A soft buzzing noise caught Croco's attention a moment later. Peach wondered what was bothering the croc. She was about to ask him such before Croco put a finger to his lips and ducked behind some tall bushes. The princess followed. As she squatted before the thief and kidnapper, he held out her magical frying pan. She kindly accepted the weapon.

It wasn't long after before the buzzing sound grew into a clinking and flapping sound, that of wings beating furiously off a hard shells. At least a hundred strong flying troopas began infesting the way, pausing in large groups to check the terrain before heading on. However, the front of the unit was nearly a yard away from the hidden duo when a spinning disk cut into the ranks, severing seven flying troopas wings.

"What the? Hold!" a familiar voice the two noticed in a commanding voice said.

Flying beyond the small army on a broom flew Kamek, trying to see who dared stop the march. As he landed and with a snap of his fingers, his broom disappeared, replaced by a magical wand. Looking from bush to bush, the magikoopa scanned the way, trying to figure out where the disk came from. In a blink of an eye, Kamek brought his wand up, dispelling a second disk, this one aimed for him directly.

"Ah, I see. The puppet is back," Kamek said aloud, attempting to draw out the attacker.

"The real puppet here," a voice softly said, jumping out of a tree. "Is the ones whose strings are pulled by a fake king."

Several flying troopas and goombas growled at the proclamation but Kamek held them in place. He remembered this wizard doll before, who rivaled his own magical powers. He was Geno, if memory served him correctly, and he was obviously not just powerful but wise as well. Geno, to Kamek's understanding, knew something about Bowser or he wouldn't have made such a declaration before such a large army and alone at that. However, he wasn't as alone as Kamek thought he was.

Scurrying out of the bush against the crocodile's better judgment came the princess Peach; pan in hand, to stand beside her friend. She was surprised to see Geno again but with everything that's been happening of late, she knew that more surprises awaited them all. The princess gasped and jumped back a bit as she saw Geno crank his head ninety degrees to stare at her. Though he blinked (a conscious action on Geno's part), his eyes always appeared scary to the princess, as if he was looking into her very soul at all times. She gasped again and nearly swooned as Kamek addressed Geno and the doll cranked his head the rest of the two hundred and seventy degree turn.

"So, you have help. Well, no matter. We outnumber you two hundred, fifty to two," the magikoopa forced a laugh, which had its contagious effects on his solders.

"Three," a deep voice declared in the bushes.

"Kamek! What are you doing? You helped me…" the princess paused as the magikoopa's eyes widened and he put a finger to his pursed lips.

Geno moved his eyes from Peach to Kamek, figuring things out pretty quickly. The magikoopa was loyal to Bowser to a fault but if Geno saw was what he thought he saw, Kamek might have helped the princess because he knew Bowser wasn't Bowser. And now Kamek was _acting_ the part of a loyal subject to keep in good terms with his fake king.

_I see. Kamek is a puppet who severed his own strings, _thought the wizard doll.

Up went Geno's wooden hands, more of a sign of truce than surrender. Such an action stirred a cheer behind Kamek but the magikoopa had an idea what the doll man had in mind. Copying Geno's movements, Kamek's hands also went up and together they approached one another. Then all was silent as everyone watched on as the two wizards stared at one another with their arms raised. Neither moved for a long, long time.

"A wizard duel is the easiest way to take care of our situation with as little bloodshed as possible," Geno began, dropping his arms but never to blink at the magikoopa.

"Interesting concept," Kamek grinned, finding the deception within the deception. Now he had to make his move in this little game. "But the stakes have to be high!"

"Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" a flying troopa asked, directing his question to the princess, who could only shake her head.

"Very well. If I win the duel, you are to return to Bowser Keep," Geno paused to stare beyond Kamek and into the large army. "All of you."

Murmurs began breaking out amongst the ranks. Many didn't know what was going on but the idea of turning back wasn't an option. Nevertheless, they were led by Kamek, who now busted with laughter.

"Agreed! And if I win," the magikoopa grinned and glared at the princess. "She will be mine."

"Agreed."

"Hey! Wait a minute," Princess Toadstool yelled, not fond of ever being a trophy.

"Shut yer trap," Croco said, coming out of hiding at last. "Just sit back and trust yer friend."

Peach wasn't sure what to make of the enigmatic crocodile, who sole desire was to find treasure, even if he had to steal to get it. However, his words have rung a cord in her heart. Kamek saved her by having Croco bring her to Rose Way and Geno never would jeopardize her well being for simple pride. Indeed, she would watch the wizard duel and see what would come of it. Both wizards prepared their wands.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Who Can Tell?**

"We've reached our destination. All passengers please disembark," a large lakitu said with a smile as twenty Nimbians jumped off his bus and onto the foreign ground of dirt.

"That'sa should be everyone," the hero stated to all the citizens of the clouds.

It took several days to evacuate all of the people of Nimbus Land and though they were grateful for the hospitality of the mushrooms of Seaside Town, opening their hearts and homes for the refugees, the Nimbians were still terrified. The ground, strong and firm, ached each of their feet with the exception of Mallow. And no bed was fluffy enough to grant any good sleep to the people of the sky. Living literally on cloud nine for all their lives, the soft comfort of the clouds were all they knew and now that they were trapped on the ground and now their lives have become a miserable one. So miserable in fact, the usual good nature of the Nimbians through curses towards the koopa king, the tyrant that took their ancient home away from them. 

The extremely soft, feathered down bed of the mayor of Seaside Town was still too firm for the ill King Nimbus, whose condition worsened as he was far from his homeland and comforts of his own bed. However, one monster known as Jonathan Jones solved that issues quickly. Taking the king to the safety of his sunken ship, the shark Jones gave him a private bed, specially designed. It was a square hole in his ship which was filled with water that the fluffy king gently floated on as if it were air. This just didn't give the comfort the king desperately needed but it also gave him plenty of protection from the elements and more importantly, the koopa.

During the evacuation, Mario was truly impressed and very proud of his prince friend. Mallow took charge immediately with both a strong and gentle hand that only the prince could do. When he gave the order to his people to flee, they listened and those that questioned, were gently asked to trust the prince and even now, Mallow was hard at work, situating homes for his people, discussing ways that his subjects and the mayor's people could not just live together but grow stronger together.

But even though the people of Nimbus were safe and the prince's leadership shined for a brighter future, Mario could not smile. Whispers from the north claimed that a large group of monsters, mostly koopas, were on their way to Seaside Town. The plumber grew restless of waiting for he was never a patient man when it came to trouble. Such were dark times that cried out for a hero and Mario would always answer that call. 

But Mario was torn. He had sworn to protect Princess Peach Toadstool but he was far, far away from Mushroom Castle. He saved all the Nimbians but he felt he wasn't needed since Mallow was doing an excellent job. And now, with koopas knocking at their door, Mario felt like he would explode. He swore he would wait for Geno in Seaside Town but could he really wait?

"Mario, what's the matter?" Mallow gently asked, drawing the plumber from his inner struggle.

With a bright smile, Mario answered, "It'sa nothin'. Don'ta worry about it."

"Come on, Mario. Even though it's been some time, I still know you. When you think so much you're worried about something."

Mario couldn't argue that point and nodded in agreement, leaving the conversation at that. Indeed, Mallow did know his friend well and when he desired space the prince would give it to him. Patting Mario on the shoulder, the prince nodded and left him be.

Mario soon turned his gaze to the north and the danger that lied out there and then he turned east, expecting Geno to return. He was a warrior; awaiting danger was something too foreign to the plumber. He always took the battle to the koopa, all the way to Bowser's home. However, waiting for Geno didn't feel right, not when there as a battle to be fought. With a nod, silently bidding farewell to everyone of Seaside Town, Mario ran off north, hoping to find the large army and to protect the town from a distance. It also sounded like too much fun to pass up.

A day later, Mario managed to make good time to Bean Valley. No one knew of his departure and most likely no one knew where Mario disappeared to. To the plumber's thinking, he could do more good by stopping the enemy now then trying to protect the people of Seaside when the army would threaten the people in their homes. Also, if Geno was to return while he was away, there was Mallow to tell what was going on. It wasn't long until nightfall that the plumber found activity. Several campfires.

As silent as a hunting cat, the plumber jumped from one spot to another. Soon he came to the sight of the fires and the koopas who were laid out in the field. What struck the plumber as off was that they were not organized or teamed up in correct units. They were scattered about, appearing more confused than threatening.

Such ploys were common amongst the koopa pack. Mario leapt high into the night sky, drawing unblinking stares from the monsters. Coming down hard onto a goomba, Mario leapt again, heading for a koopa troopa. The turtle couldn't get away and was knocked into its shell and soon was sent flying into the monster's ranks. Mario waved his hand, taunting the koopas to attack.

He got the opposite reaction. Instead of charging head on in rage, the koopa disbursed in fear. This caused Mario to remove his hat and scratch his head, completely lost for words for what was going on.

"Bombs away!" someone cried within the mass confusion. 

Though Mario had no idea where the attack was coming from, he did remember such an attack. He couldn't block it; all he could do was duck. Kissing the ground as quickly as he could, Mario watched as the ki blast flew over him and exploded the ground right behind him. The attack belonged to only one monster Mario knew about. Jinx.

Hopping to his feet, Mario knew his folly of acting before he leapt. As he began looking for the quickling, Mario hoped he could apologize for attacking the innocent monsters of Monstro Town before a bad fight could get underway. With all that was happening, who could tell friend koopa from foe? 

Finally, the plumber's eyes befell the assailant but it was not the one foot tall monster. It was a man size turtle with a shelled skull that made him seem the part of a snapping turtle. Also known as a Terra, the creature leapt into the air, extending its foot as it came down in a jumping kick. Mario waved his hands and shook his head for his friend Jagger to stop but the koopa only cared about defeating his enemy. Several afterimages of Jagger followed and Mario couldn't dodge as the foot slammed against the plumber's chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending Mario into a much deserved sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Geno vs Kamek**

"Geno Beam!" cried the celestial puppet, shooting a large blue beam from his wand.

Kamek only smirked, giving his wand a flick, knocking the attack wide but into a flying troopa. The accident caused the magikoopa to flinch slightly but again he turned his attention back to his fellow wizard. The moment of concern for his fellow koopa, no matter how short, was not lost to Geno.

That single action, if but an instant, truly showed Geno, Kamek's motives. This wasn't a cruel, selfish creature that was so easily labeled on his race. Geno was a listener and he could always hear and in that brief moment, he seemed to have heard Kamek's stories by sheer body language. He lifted his wand on instinct alone, still lost in his own reverie, knocking spinning shapes up into the sky.

Coming back to the wizard's duel, Geno nodded to the magikoopa with a silent chant from his wooden lips. Kamek nodded slightly, understanding the mage's cant as if Geno scream it. Every spectator thought they were just showing respect for the other. No one except the magicians knew the duel was just going to be an act. And what a spectacular act it was going to be.

Lightning lit the sky with fire. Rain pounded the earth with the ground that both combatants stood on raising to the heavens. Devastating rays of power shot out from one wizard and a split second before it could harm the other; the attack was deflected or dispelled. Both showed great power and endurance as both fought on without giving ground for close to an hour. All the while, canting to the other about what they would do next.

It was time to wrap up the duel, however, as Kamek was tiring while Geno had plenty of magic in reserve. It was the desired and result anyways as Kamek didn't want to lead his army to conquer Rose Town and Geno wanted as little bloodshed as possible. Silently mouthing a few words and skipping into a bow, Geno came back up, raising his arms to the sky. The clouds rolled in on themselves, parting the heavens so that the golden rays of the sun encased the puppet in a golden halo. Feeling his homeland feeding him power, Geno flipped backwards and his body morphed instantly into a cannon. In a heartbeat, the cannon fired, sending out a spell with as much limitless power as the sun itself. The Flash sent Kamek flying off his pedestal and plummeting to the earth below. With his last bit of power, Kamek instantly turned the hard ground into a large pool of mud.

The koopa pack grumbled amongst themselves; obviously not liking the end of the wizard's duel. Many goombas were itching to just run and snatch the princess while a couple shelled warriors thought it was the perfect opportunity to ascend in rank as Kamek was at his weakest. But all plotting and planning were hollow. Their orders were simple; obey Kemek as if he was Bowser himself. Though the duel didn't go in their favor, the magikoopa showed great strength and zealous against this mighty foe. None would speak ill of him when they had to turn back to Bowser's Keep. Just the way Kamek planned.

Even the finale was exactly how Kamek envisioned it. He knew he would be grinning from his 'defeat' and needed a reason to be fuming and thus, the mud pit spell. Being filthy always infuriated the magikoopa. Even though he came out of the duel without a scratch (if not trusting Geno's cant, he would've never known to put up a fire resistant shield) he needed to show his soldiers he was not pleased of the outcome.

Snapping a glare up at his rival, Kamek spat away a creeping grin as he saw Geno cross his arms and nodded to the magikoopa. Out of the Koopa Troop, Geno showed the greatest of power Kamek ever seen. Respect. If it was to a lowly goomba, to a beast like Smithy or to the gentlest of Nimbians, Geno showed great respect to all who lived. As now, Geno silently thanked Kamek and was honored to have battle such a worthy opponent. Kamek wished times were different. He wanted an honest duel, a true sparring match, just to test their limits.

However, times were not peaceful. Turning away from his rival, Kamek fought to get out of the mud; even ordering a couple of flying troopas to help didn't give him much progress. Once out, the magikoopa glared back to the triumphant puppet.

"As a word given by a wizard, I shall admit defeat and go back with my army, BUT BEWARNED!" Kamek pointed angrily. "Once back at Bowser's Keep, we will return."

That sent a wave of cheers amongst the ranks of koopas, a wave of dread to Croco and Peach but a word of caution to Geno. The puppet knew Kamek gave them a warning that Bowser will simply send them back, perhaps without the magikoopa to detour them. That gave them time. What continued to boggle Geno's mind, however, was why was Kamek being so helpful?

Once the army gone and out of sight, Geno came down to his old friend. He couldn't believe the chaos that spread so quickly throughout the land. The puppet was hoping to find Peach in her castle but fate spun its wheels and sent her right to the puppet's lap. And then there was Croco, a backstabbing thief, acting like a bodyguard and Kamek, a magikoopa who he thought would be the last to question Bowser. The Mushroom Kingdom seemed to have gone mad.

"Geno?" Peach asked, tilting her head like it was the first time they met even though he's been in front of her for an hour.

"Yes, princess," Geno said with a bow. "It is an honor to see you again."

"Sock puppet. Do ya knows what be goin' on?" Crono snapped, not liking that Geno 'beat' his employer to a pulp.

"Do you really want to know what I know?" Geno asked gently, closing his eyes and bowing his head gently.

"Yeah," both Peach and Croco said in unison, inching their way to the puppet.

"I know…"

Both waited, hoping for some answers from this maddening army of Bowser's. What plots he may have planned, anything to shine some light on the gloom that plagued the Mushroom Kingdom.

"…nothing."

Together Peach and Croco fell over, completely stupefied. Geno did raise his head again as they got over the shock and looked down the Way. Since Peach was not a prisoner in her own castle, everything he had planned had changed. He couldn't risk the princess's return to the castle with what he had in mind but he had one last thing to do along the way.

"However… I have an idea what is going on but first, your highness needs to get to Rose Town and evacuate them before that army returns," Geno gently but firmly instructed the royal of her duties. "I'll meet you both in Seaside Town."

"HEY! Whazit 'both' stuff. HEY… HEY!" but Croco's words fell on deaf ears as the puppet was already zipping back down the Way.

"Blasted sock puppet. What the… now where ya goin'!" snapped the croc as the princess, his meal ticket, was going the opposite direction.

"I have a job to do as princess and I will not fail my subjects of Rose Town like I did…" Peach trailed off, knowing it made no difference anyways.

She continued moving forward, not looking back. She trusted her friend, like Croco said, she should and she would trust in Geno now. She would save her people and meet up with her friend in Seaside. The path the Way showed was a straight beeline to Rose Town but in symbolized the first true path that she found that she could walk and do the most good.

Croco was beside her in a second. The road symbolized something to the crocodile too. It was his path to riches and treasure and it was an easy path to follow. All he had to do was keep Peach alive. True, it would be easier to keep her far from those who wished her harm but Croco had to admit, where would the fun be in that?

--

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" bellowed the great dragon, shaking the very foundation of Bowser's Keep.

_At least he _yells _like Bowser, _Kamek thought, keeping his distance while plugging his ears.

"You pulled back a whole army from one man? All for what?" Bowser snapped, leaping from his throne and shaking the castle all the more when he landed but as he stalked up to Kamek the remaining distance, his feet made not a sound. "Honor? Pride?"

The magikoopa immediately crawled into a ball, expecting his king to spit fire at him, claw him, kick him or anything else to relieve his temper. But the Koopa King did worst. He stopped only a pace away, leaning in close, so close that his reptilian, smelly breath gently tickled the magikoopa's neck. The king waited… waited… having the minutes pass. Kamek only wish for the punishment to be over with.

However, the elements around the room changed to the king's senses. Something didn't smell right. Something didn't _feel_ right. Slowly standing straight up, Bowser scanned the entire throne room, keeping a close eye on each shadow. A movement caught his attention from the left.

Leaping far from where he was, the Koopa King landed with all the force his huge frame would allow. Several lights began dancing about the exact spot Bowser was at a moment ago and from the shadows tumbled a familiar puppet man. Geno was up in a blink of an eye, fearing his vulnerability at such a prone position would give the king that one second to kill him. The blow, luckily, never came.

"Kamek…" Bowser gently said with a hint of a threat behind it. The magikoopa knew what that meant. Time to leave. In a second, a puff of smoke remained where Kamek was.

"You don't want anyone knowing the truth but how long can you really hide behind this charade?" Geno passively asked, taking a much more careful measurement of the dragon. The wizard knew much by just seeing the shimmering, prismatic wings that his guesses were on the mark.

"You. You've been chasing me for some time now, eh?" Bowser replied more calmly than ever in his entire life, as if he wasn't Bowser at all. Geno nodded.

"All the way from Star Road, a place I miss very much."

"Then go back there," Bowser passively replied.

"You know I can't," Geno said while shaking his head. "You must know my charge."

Geno blinked, only for a split second but the Koopa King seemed to vanish. A massive claw engulfed his woodened head but Geno didn't feel any pressure behind it. He knew the dragon could crush his skull without much effort, however, Geno also knew he wouldn't try. The dragon wanted to feel and see his ancient enemy from times long pass, in sheer terror. But such emotions were beyond the puppet.

"Things are not looking good for you and less each passing day. By my word, if you surrender now, I will do what I can for leniency. Continue to compound your sins…" Geno quickly spun his head in the dragon's palm, a complete 180, while pointing his wand at the chest of his target point blank. "…your punishment will be far worst."

With a roar, Bowser began squeezing but the Beam from the wand pushed him away, which freed the puppet. But his victory was a brief one. Geno knew his chances the moment he followed Kamek that he was very unlikely to defeat the opponent alone in his one domain. The wind thickened as the heat threatened to suck away all the oxygen in the room. Here, where the fire and brimstone was at its pinnacle, Bowser's magic, too, was at its summit. Warping Geno's own magic around him, the Koopa King thrust out his claw with a roar, blasting the puppet with his own Beam, sending Geno flying through the wall and out the castle, plummeting to the molted rock below.

Bowser calmed quickly, nodding at the hole in the wall. Such an attack proved he was finally getting accustomed to his power and to destroy his ancient enemy was truly a blessing. Now he knew it was going to be a nuisance to get some stupid hammer brother to fix the wall. With a sigh, Bowser turned and walked away.

If he took the time to walk over to the hole, the Koopa King would've had a brilliant view of Geno being caught in mid-fall by a magikoopa and his broom.


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**The Gathering**

"Captain, are you sure?" the fluffy prince asked while doing well to hide his excitement.

It's been a couple of days since Mario vanished and Mallow could only guess here his overzealous and heroic friend would have gone. Already preparations were in order by both Nimbians and Mushrooms to protect the town from the north and east while Jonathan Jones's creatures kept them safe from the sea, south and west. But even the impending danger from an army north didn't bother the prince. What startled him was Mario may not have been able to stop them!

"Ar, keep yer shirt on. Er… wait," Jonathan paused to see that the prince wasn't even wearing a shirt. "Never ye mind. But I be sure what I've told ye."

Mallow nodded and turned to the north. His pirate shark friend's informants told the captain the army was not even an army but a bunch of refugees from Monstro Town. Their leader, Monster Mama, was ahead of the large group, so said the reports with a gurney that held a wounded plumber.

The prince wanted to be the first one to meet up with those refugees, to immediately heal the plumber with his magic but his attention kept drifting to the other direction, east. A larger group of two villages were on the move to Seaside Town and according to his bus driver Lakitu, Princess Peach was leading them. She would arrive first and by royal decree, his obligations were to his people and not just one wounded outsider, even if that outsider was his friend.

With a nod, Mallow dismissed the captain, who was very glad to jump into the water to wet up his skin. The prince desperately wanted to know what in the skies were going on? Two great kingdoms were in retreat and it was a far too easy of a defeat. With the appearance of Geno, the questions and mysteries continued to compound. How he wished that at least Princess Peach could've held out against this army of darkness.

With a heavy heart the prince did decide to head to the secured eastern gate. The hearty folks of Seaside worked daily to create a huge canal that was a semicircle from the north to the east, making the town more of an island. The huge canal was covered by mist, thanks to the skills of many Nimbians, to keep those outside guessing where the land ended and the water began. There were two bridges but they, too, were well concealed by the mist.

Using his innate powers, the Nimbian prince waved his hand up and down, gently pushing the mist away, revealing a long bridge and a huge number of Mushrooms from Rose Town and dark brown bird people, from Moleville into sight. The dazed expression from the two communities turned into cheers as they picked up their belongings and ran across the bridge. Last across was the princess and surprisingly enough to the young Nimbian, a familiar thief.

"It is great to see you again princess," Mallow happily said before gently hugging her. Pulling her to arms length, the prince glared to the crocodile. "And in… interesting company."

"Ya got a problem marshmeller boy?" Croco snapped.

"Enough, both of you," the princess gently commanded. She was not an imposing creature but in those sweet and peaceful words, perhaps even magical, put the two old enemies at peace. With a nod from one to the other, both Mallow and Croco entered the town together.

"Why are all the Nimbians here?" Peach asked.

"Why are you and those two communities here?" Mallow countered while answering her question.

"Darn, dis place ere is packed," Crono stated, taking a look around at the now overly populated town.

"Indeed. We Nimbians were forced from the clouds by Bowser and Geno instructed us to come here, though I think we could've found more security in Moleville and their hills," Mallow said, guiding the two to the northern end of town.

"You've seen Geno too?" Peach said. Mallow nodded. "He instructed us as well to come here."

"Perhaps our friend from the stars also had a hand gathering the monsters from Monstro Town here. Unfortunately, Mario thought them enemies and ended up attacking them, only to be beaten up."

Peach tilted her head at that but a moment later it sank in. Her hero was defeated! Such a notion had he jaw slacked but no words would come. It was preposterous, she couldn't believe it.

"Whoa, wait a tick. More!? Dis place be packed! Dar be no more room," Croco paused while waving a claw to the town.

Mallow knew he couldn't turn anyone away. The prince knew the mayor wouldn't either. They would figure something out. Right now though, all that mattered was the safety of the people. Like the east, Mallow waved his hand and easily dismissed the mist. Out in the distance, the large group of monsters moved steadily towards the town filled with mist. In front was an elderly Mushroom lady holding one end of a gurney while behind her a shelled warrior carried the other end. Within the gurney rested a very hurt plumber.

--

"WHAT!?" spat the black ninja, kicking a loose rock from the ground.

His army, well more of Bowser's army, finally found their way down Land's End, only to get a report from the flying troopas that Monstro Town was deserted. It was a ghost town but strangely enough, not even a Boo was in sight. That changed everything.

"Head back to Bowser's Keep and inform the king of this development. We'll keep marching and occupy the town until further instructions," the ninja, Karma, coolly explained. With a nod, the flying troopa's took to the skies, getting over Land's End in minutes.

Karma wasn't thrilled, not at all. If not for the briefest of time wasted with the Jinx, he might've had the town at his mercy. Perhaps it didn't matter either way. The Jinx most likely warned the town somehow of their progress but that didn't matter.

A grin spread underneath the ninja's mask as he thought of his army and Kamek's forces joining up. The pierce attack was flawless. There was nowhere for the running monsters to hide. And a particular monster Karma was truly interested in. A Jinx came and challenged him and that meant one thing.

The master had a pupil.

--

"So there ya have it," Mario finished his long winded speech.

It was difficult to tell that a moment ago the plumber was out, but back he was thanks to the blessing healing rain along with a gentle hug. The plumber soon became active. He was excited that all were safe, especially the princess. So much so that he and Jagger completely forgotten their misunderstanding fight earlier. His part of the story was finished.

Around the hero, his audience consisted of the mayor of Rose Town, the mayor of Moleville, the mayor of Seaside Town, Monster Mama, Jagger, Croco, Prince Mallow and Princess Peach. It was indeed strange to have most of the leader's of the kingdom in such tight and improper quarters as the small town hall couldn't really fit them all but none would complain… except for Croco and all knew he didn't count.

A holler from outside drew all in attendance to the small window. A large group of Mushrooms, Birdpeople, Koopa and Nimbians circling around a magikoopa and a very familiar life sized doll on a broom that landed lightly on the ground. With a snap of Kamek's fingers, the broom vanished before everyone's eyes, which had all watching saying, "ooooo."

Soon the pair was guided into the already cramped town hall. The group's expressions changed as if someone kept flicking a switch on and off as they looked from the distrustful Kamek to the wonders of Geno. The doll nodded to them all and completely ignored any signs the group was giving to Kamek.

"It is good we all are here. I'm guessing an explanation is long overdo," Geno gently said, getting nods, some not-too-kind nods from Kamek and Croco.

"It all began many cycles… er… decades ago. You all know of the Star Road with the adventures we were on but I bet none of you knew there are many, many more worlds and many, many more roads?" the wizard asked and as if on cue, all shook their heads.

"Well, amongst these worlds there is a connection point, a road, called Rainbow Road. Here, promises of people from your world can come to pass. A rainbow is formed by a desire and a strong promise and like a bridge; the arch will head to what you desire. To some, it is a happier life, to others, a simple pot of gold. Many circumstances have to be met however. An individual must truly desire something in their heart, so much so that the heavens would weep, a sign the heavens themselves are making a promise that the desire could come to pass. The promise would bend as the heavens would part, shining a golden ray of the sun upon the land. And thus, a rainbow is born," Geno paused and saw every single face being quite confused. He knew explaining the Rainbow Road would be far beyond those who had much trouble figuring out the Star Road. With a sigh, he continued.

"But decades past and a guardian of the Rainbow Road became obsessed with the magic behind the rainbows. His sole ambition was to control the Rainbow Road, which no one guardian could ever do. He tried many decades ago, to warp the road with his powers but his fellow guardians managed to stop him and trap him away. However, a few days ago, he escaped and fled to this world in hopes to build his power so he could return to Rainbow Road and rule it. And if he can't rule it, he'll simply crush it."

"Who is he? And if I'm missing my guess, he has possessed Bowser, hasn't he?" Kamek sharply asked one question after another.

"His name is #/#?!, but in your tongue I would say it would be pronounced, Ragenbow. And yes, what I have seen, Ragenbow has… influenced the Koopa King. No other guardian dared to break taboo and follow the traitor to this world so they asked me to come back on their behalf to stop him and return him to Rainbow Road," Geno said, taking a look at all.

"How will you bring him back?" Mallow asked.

"That'll be difficult now. Ragenbow had a head start on me. Rainbows, the only gates and bridges to the Rainbow Road, have been all but sealed. Nimbus Land, the City of Clouds could easily make it rain, but that city is no more. The mighty Nimbus King, who could make it rain even without clouds, is indisposed. And what I seen—" Geno paused and gave Kamek a sideways glance. "—someone took out the waterfall which continuously gave us a rainbow."

Kamek wanted to desperately bite his lower lip but he kept his composure well. Not even a drop of sweat would bead down his proud brow. He had orders and if anyone would question his actions, all they would have to do was put themselves into his hat. Would any of these people go against the Koopa King, especially with this new revelation?

"So what should we do?" Peach gently asked, drawing all stares away from her secret rescuer. Geno released his glare and drew his attention to the princess.

"In this world, Ragenbow's powers are limited when near a rainbow and if we can push him through one, we could separate him from Bowser. With the help of my magic, we could even force him back to Rainbow Road. However, Ragenbow's steps to keep rainbows away from him until _he_ wants to return were executed to perfection. It may be a long time before we see another rainbow and even then, the chances of luring him to the rainbow is close to zero."

"Den what do we do?" the croc snarled.

Geno shrugged.

"Simple. We got to find the Seven Prisms."


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Conquest and Ambitions**

"Not difficult. Not difficult at all. One army from the west, another from the east and together they were to swallow this land under by banner. By now, the final battle in Moleville should have begun with both my armies easily overcoming the fugus. However…" Bowser paused through his passive plans while straggling a black koopa troopa in his mighty claw. "One of my armies remains in Monstro Town as another one has returned here. So, Blacktort, do you see a problem with this picture?"

How the back koopa troopa wanted to bob its head in agreement but that was an impossibility with his neck being held and his sire not even looking at him. The sudden pain of air that entered his lungs was welcoming and neither would he complain about that pain to his leg as he hit the ground. The troopa would remain on the floor, uncomplaining as his master continued his tirade or whatever else the Koopa King desired until told otherwise. He was one of the selected few to be blessed by the king and his new found powers and so he knew the Koopa King would abuse him, but never would he be disposed of. Still… better safe than sorry.

"Seems I've had a traitor in my midst as well," Bowser continued while placing his chin in his claw in contemplation. Blacktort looked up but didn't say a word. It was apparent, even to a lowly soldier that the king was talking to himself.

"Kamek, of all koopa? I must say, my old adviser is the true master of deceit. I will punish him in due time, yes I will. But enough of that," Bowser stopped to glowered his evil eyes upon the cowering koopa.

"You will lead Kamek's old forces BACK to Rose Town and take it! Hold there until Nightshade comes. You'll remain as guard at Rose Town as she'll continue to Moleville. Now… go," Bowser gently commanded.

Blacktort quickly got to his feet but slowly hobbled towards the two, huge double doors. The doors were to his face a second later after the Koopa King helped him on his way with a solid kick. Scrambling out the doors, the koopa troopa left with a reverberating clunk as the doors shut. But even the kick was an act. Bowser wasn't angry at all. Unexpected things were bound to happen.

Taking his rightful place on his throne, the dragon pondered all the events so far. Nimbus Land was indeed gone, he felt that clearly and Mushroom Castle fell that afternoon and even though he lost potential allies, Monstro Town was his. News that the Princess escaped his clutches was but a minor inconvenience for what is a royal without her kingdom? No, his armies would not be stopped until he conquered all the land. However, the appearance of !?, or Geno in this world, may now be a problem. He had no doubt Geno survived though he had no reason to question that. Still…

A nagging feeling continued to gently tap on the peak of the dragon's psyche. He didn't understand where his new magic came from or what gave him his new and strong ambitions. What did irritate the dragon most is that he hated Geno, that annoying star child. _Star Child? What the heck was a star child?_ He thought. And why did the Koopa King not only hated but feared the doll? Wasn't Geno his friend?

The bombardment of questions, one after other that he gave to himself he quickly shook off. It didn't matter how he got his new powers. Conquest was everything he ever desired. Now, his dreams are coming to fruition. He wouldn't look the blessing he got in the mouth.

Somewhere… deep in the furthest recess of his mind… Bowser Koopa, who was known for his ruthlessness and great wrath couldn't help but feel… something was wrong.

---

Blacktort marched his soldiers over the huge drawbridge and onto Vista Hill. When he, but a lowly simple koopa troopa was summoned to the Koopa King's throne room, all he could think and feel was dread. Being brought to the king was never a good thing but his caution was left in the wind when he was blessed with something wondrous.

Though few has witness the new physical change that came over the king, none would dare whisper what they saw. And their own physical transformation, obviously changing all the color on themselves to a midnight black, was difficult to explain. Something else came with the transformation. Power… a touch of magic. If not for the king, Blacktort wouldn't be a lieutenant. Even the name was given to him, marking him as someone special.

The troopa still couldn't believe crafty Kamek decided to turncoat on them. This was their moment to shine. The koopa would finally take over and their people would be triumphant. So why would the magikoopa, who already had power and fame, ever want to join the losing side?

_Ah, well. One koopa lost is another koopa gain._ Blacktort thought with a chuckle.

"Forward!" the troopa commanded and soon all fell in line.

Hearing the horns of the army, even as far as the castle, sent a shiver along all the fungus's spines. They were now prisoners in their own homes and troopas, shelled warriors, and goombas marched the streets. They prayed; they hoped their great plumber hero would come and help them. Now, hearing the war drums, all hope soon changed to despair.

---

"Hmmmm….NO!"

A long parchment soon flew across the room. A parchment giving the koopa leader none-too-pleasant of orders. Karma moved his men with purpose and fought bravely. He did not fail nor betrayed his king. But the orders he just received was not easy to take.

"I should remain here as Crawl would take half my men to Seaside! Why? I could lead the whole force and conquer it all! What are you thinking Bow… King Koopa!" the ninja said, storming up and down the room.

The room he chose for what he thought to be a temporary stay, the Jinx Dojo, was full of space, space he needed to think and move. And that room, in itself, reminded him of the one person he sought. But to remain behind! Taking several deep breaths, the ninja calmed himself; finding his center, his zen.

He knew the Koopa King had been wise and very calculative thus far and his plan for complete conquest seemed sound. Bowser must have had a good reason for keeping him in Monstro Town but no matter what the ninja tried to come up with, he couldn't find that reason. The King's command was absolute. But how could Karma lay back and not hunt down his prey?

Then it came to him. An evil grin spread across his masked face. It was time to alter his king's plan. Within the hour, half of the monsters marched out of Monstro Town, Karma leading the way. Under his own instructions, Crawl would be the one stuck in Monstro Town while the ninja was off to claim victory, in more ways than one.

_One black lieutenant is as good as another, _Karma thought.

---

Watching from high above, one individual watched as the events began to unravel before them. Never before would they consider getting involved into the affairs of those that did not concern them. However, if tidings were shifting the way they thought it surely would, then it would become their business. But which side to be on? Which side could be the most fun? With a snap of the individual's fingers, they set the wheels of their gears into motion.


	13. Chapter 12

**Divide and Conquer**

"What's dis then? Yer talkin' like ya dink we're knowin' what it is yer talkin' about," Croco was the first to speak as the moment of silence finally broke. "What be de seven prisms?"

"Ragenbow's powers derives from light and the prismatic spheres that light reflects. But, too, does his power weakens from other prismatic colors that are broken down by what creates colors, that being light. Thus rainbows are the key to defeat him and since it will be difficult to find a rainbow, we'll just have to make one," the puppet said, to try to clear things up. It didn't.

"Wait. Why do we need seven prisms? Isn't one enough?" Kamek asked.

"Normally, yes. One crystal with light should be able to give us an advantage over Ragenbow, however, the magic of the prisms to defeat him has to be more than a simple prism. Like the Seven Star Pieces, the Seven Prisms's true power will come to light when all seven are gathered. Enough to defeat Ragenbow," Geno paused, looking at everyone. "Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Mallow asked. Geno shrugged.

"Whether in this world or the next, nothing is guaranteed. Those of Rainbow Road placed the prisms here as a fail safe. Just in case one of their own decided to go rogue," the puppet said.

"Where do we finda these prisms, Geno?" the plumber asked with a twinkle in his eye. It was time for an adventure and one he felt long overdue. The look in Geno's eyes, though, had the hero wondering.

"The Seven Prisms are scattered throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. One is by Tadpole Pond, another in the Forest Maze, another in the volcano, another on Yo'sher Isle, another somewhere around Land's End, another in Mushroom Castle and the last is in Bowser's Keep. Each is hidden with a trial and guarded well. And that, in itself, is not the trickiest part," Geno paused to look upon his comrades, each and everyone. "The tricky part is that this is a one shot deal. If even one of us fails, it's game over."

"Ya got to be kiddin' me?"

"Divide and conquer is our only option. Soon we'll have the whole Koopa army at our door. This maybe our only chance," Geno finished, crossing his arms and nodding.

"Well... we need seven, so who's going?" Peach gently asked, willing to grasp onto whatever hope she could find.

"Mario, Mallow, Kamek, Jagger, Croco, yourself princess, and me—"

"Now hold on a tick. Who said anythin' about me join' ya?"

"Croco, I doubt it is a coincidence that us seven assembled here. I believe the Rainbow Road is guiding us," Geno said.

"Weren't ya the one who assembled us?" the croc slyly countered. Geno nodded.

"Yes, however, I did not expect yourself, Kamek or Jagger to show. But I'm afraid we are taking up much needed time," the puppet said.

"Agreed. Now the question remains... who goes where?" Jagger finally put in but the only answer forthcoming from the puppet was the casual shrug.

* * *

"No one's here!" Blacktort spat, kicking the wooded flower sign that said 'Welcome to Rose Town.'

What the troopa heard from his king, Monstro Town was also deserted and Karma wasn't thrilled by the discovery. Now Blacktort could understand his fellow koopa irritation but unlike his counterpart, he would now stay in Rose Town as another would take up the march. Then again, the troopa didn't know that his plan of leaving half his men to occupy Rose Town while moving forward to conquer was exactly what his ninja koopa already done.

In another two days of hard marching, Blacktort was greeted by the same sight from Moleville as he got from Rose Town. This time, though, he felt he should occupy this town and actually wait for instructions from his king. To walk out of Moleville with only a quarter of his soldiers did not please him in the slightest.

Now Blacktort was torn from waiting for more soldiers to arrive so he would better march to the next little hamlet of Marrymore as it was tactile or move on with his quarter army to finally find some sport. The former he believed he would be forced to stay in Moleville while the latter may prove a fatal error on his part.

Then, he heard the bells.

The great wedding bells that symbolized a couple joining forever in a bond of love and dedication. Someone had just gotten married in the town named for such a reason. The bells were difficult to hear but Blacktort was sure the bells were ringing. And if the bells were working, someone must be tolling them and that meant one thing. Marrymore was active.

That was the incentive to the troopa to move on, accepting his battle lust completely. Two scores of warriors, he thought, would be more than enough to conquer the weak Mushrooms. Taking his even more depleted army away, Blacktort made his way to the town of weddings.

After another couple of days through the treacherous Booster's Pass, the army marched, keeping rogue monsters at bay by their sheer numbers and unity. Blacktort laughed at the cowardly creatures. Again he thought that Kamek had err by betraying the king. What koopa in there right mind would forfeit such a position of power? His reverie soon was interrupted during his climb up Booster's Hill as three of his flying troopas were blown out of the sky but what added to the chaos was the troopas natural defense of hiding in their shells once they lost their wings was not something that Blacktort wanted to behold. That action on a hill proved grave as the three shells slid down quickly, taking out half a score of shelled warriors.

Seeing the slack jaw show, Blacktort turned an angry glare up the hill. His eyes narrowed as there, on top of the hill, stood three gray hooded sniffets and behind them a score of blue hooded sniffets readying their round mouths to shoot more large bullets at his troops.

"What's the meaning of this?" Blacktort pointing an accusing finger at the distant sniffets. It was a front though. In truth, the troopa was terrified by the great advantage the sniffets had on his own army.

From the sniffets ranks came a stout, very disturbing man. The best description the black troopa could put him is that he looked like a deranged Santa Clause with his thick red coat and pants with white cotton trimmings and wearing big black boots. Instead of a cap though, the man wore a red Viking helmet and instead of a snow white, soft beard, his was jet black, unkempt and frizzed out in any direction.

"Booster," all real sense left the koopa then. The man was an enigma as well as crazed in his solitude tower, playing games like a child but the games were very dangerous and held dire consequences. Rarely would he leave his tower and it was unheard of that he meddled in others affairs. Perhaps the koopa could persuade the man to move. Three more bullets, however, made it clear something was truly out of place, especially when three more flying troopas were blown out of the sky.

"Stop! We have not wronged you. Our destination..."

"Is Marrymore," Booster finished with a crooked smile.

"Yes it is. We are just passing by..."

A barrage of bullets rained destruction upon all the koopa. Doomed as they were, out in the vast open field of the hill, still half way to the top with projectiles that there was no need for aim to hit them. Soon Blacktort and his koopa troop retreated, leaving only a fraction of his army remaining, scurrying all the way back to Moleville.

Booster nodded at his accomplishment. Watching Bowser's men sweeping through the Mushroom Kingdom like wildfire was just too much for the man to take. Booster held no love for the Mushroom but if the koopa king eventually conquered the land, his eyes would shortly turn to the only real threat, Booster himself.

No, the sniffet leader didn't care much for either but at least the Mushroom left him alone. His decision came hard but he would make sure no koopa would pass his domain. Already the sniffets were sending smoke signals to the tower, preparing the next phase to his plan... his game.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Parting**

"You all know your roles?" the puppet asked and received a nod in unison from his friends. Then they disbursed, Kamak, Jagger, and Mario running north while the rest moved west. Both groups knew they were only a temporary party until they reached their own individual destination.

The memory of only an hour ago was both clear and foggy to the plumber hero. He was heading towards the unclimbable cliffs of Land's End and without flying koopas to help him scale the cliffs, he knew he would be hard pressed to make it to the last destination that was not claimed during the meeting, leaving him to conquer the volcano. Jagger would stop immediately at Land's End for his trail and while Kamek would make his way home, back to Bowser's Keep. But none of his companions were friends of his and now with the dire quest before him, that hour ago parting felt like years ago.

Jagger moved along with graceful, silent steps, which made his other two companions turn more than once to see if he was still following them. The shelled warrior knew something was amiss, an intuition that went above caution. His sixth sense told him, long before he believe he would see, a great doom was coming their way. Moving between his two comrades, he touched both their shoulders, halting them in place.

"What?" Kamaek commanded with a snap.

"Trouble... beyond us I believe," the shelled warrior said calmly, not in the least fazed by Kamek's outburst.

Mario nodded at his comrade and jumped off the ground, unbelievably high, holding unto a brand from a tall tree. Far along the north, clouds of dust could be seen but the number of the fliers, Mario immediately thought would easily flatten Seaside. That vision had the plumber flinching. If the group ahead equaled the troop Kamek was bringing earlier in the east, Mario knew it would be genocide. Kamek was soon beside the plumber, looking out to the approaching army.

"Ah, yes. Bowser's army from Monstro Town. How could I forget?" the magikoopa cackled but Mario somber expression told him that humor was far from his thoughts.

Even the mighty hero would be hard pressed against such numbers. A groups of six was his limit and even then he didn't like such odds. What made Mario appear so invincible was the disorganization of the koopa anytime he fought them. Inner conflicts and rivalries amongst the koopa made it easier for the plumber to defeat his enemies. Ever since he entered Bowser's Keep those many days ago, he knew such a unity would prove disastrous if used against the mushroom.

"We could move around them from the west," Jagger pointed out. His position in the tree, squatting down on the same brand Mario hung on, so quietly startled both the plumber and magikoopa. Once they calmed, they noticed that indeed there was a ravine that could avoid the battle and needless delay. But ever the hero, running was never an option to the plumber. Mario let go of his branch.

* * *

The rest of the crew moved on east, making there way through the puzzling yet quite astounishing, Star Hill. This hill, soon would take the title mountain, began from the first intellectual being. One who had dreams and wished with all their hearts for that wish to come true. That wish became a star, the first star that fell and landed on this very hill they camped on. As more wishes were made and granted, more stars fell, adding to the small mound.

Star Hill was a magical place, full of many past and present wishes, where, if any was not careful, could fall into an eternal flow of other people dreams. The dizzying maze and common landscape added to the defense the hill gave to Seaside Town.

By Geno request, the party rested at nightfall, watching either the stars in the sky or the stars on the hill. It was breathtaking to experience the hill of dreams, to lose yourself, not knowing where the earth ended and the star field heavens began. All of it was lost to Croco.

"Not a blasted coin ta be found," the croc complained, kicking a rock. "And why do I continue to follow ye clowns?"

"Because, a world where Ragenbow rules leaves no room for treasure... except maybe his own," Geno, the only other than Croco who was not lost in the wonders of Star Hill replied simply and calmly.

Nothing irritated the croc more than logic. Kicking another rock he huffed and sat down next to the only companion who seemed to put up with him, though her gaze was up to the sky and taking no heed to the thief's presence.

Croco tried his best to relax but all he could do was shift where he sat. As if he was watching Mallow and Peach gazing far away from reality struck his need for alertness. How can two heroes, two royals, fall slaves to the magical land? Croco refused to be any slave.

"I will keep watch while you sleep," the puppet softly said, understanding the unease the thief felt.

Croco had no reason to doubt the strange man but neither could he so easily dispel his own fears. As if the puppet cast some spell amongst his other companions, or perhaps they thought Geno was talking to them, Mallow and Peach soon found the comfort of sleep, dreaming on the hills of dreams. Croco stayed up the entire night.

* * *

"Are you daft? The are a hundred strong at least. We best to avoid..." Kamek tailed off as Mario and Jagger started their trek towards the dust cloud.

Both ignored the magikoopa. For Mario, this was the real army he wanted to defeat, to defend Seaside. To leave the town in it's time of need was not the plumber's way. He would fight. But Jagger moved with almost equal desire to enter the melee. His master, Jinx, held this very army at bay, giving the people of Monstro Town the needed time to flee. The army continued their march, telling the shelled warrior the fate of his mentor. He, too, would fight.

Kamek only shook his head at the two foolish creatures. At that moment, the magikoopa had planned to take his broom and fly off to Bowser's Keep and let the idiots commit suicide. He was just about to snap his fingers when Geno's words echoed in his mind. Kamek sneered and spat on the ground. He needed the fools alive to pull off this impossible task.

"Wait," Kamek harshly whispered. Neither stopped or turned to the magikoopa.

Slapping both his hands to the earth, Kamek felt one with the trees around him. Such spells were tricky, for the caster had to surrender dominance and ask out of friendship by the living creatures around them. The creatures would know if they needed help for selfish needs. Asking the trees to save his friends from danger was not selfish in the least.

Before Mario could jump or Jagger could pivot, both were consumed and tangled by overgrowth of thick roots that spouted from the ground. Mario first reaction was to burn the roots with his fire magic but he was smarter than to ignite a fire in dry woods. He would be freed but being in the center of a forest fire was not a soothing thought. Jagger's reaction was straightforward. The shelled warrior chopped at the root's center, concentrating all his chi in his hand. Unlike a block of wood, however, Jagger's powerful blow could not even bend the ageless trees.

"Now that I got your attention... what's wrong with you imbeciles? It's a hundred to one. Do you think we could take on that many at once?" Kamek snapped, but not too loud even though the army was still many, many miles away.

"It doesn't matta. We needa help the people of Seaside," Mario retorted.

"It does matta... er... matter! Blast it, Mario, it's time that you see the greater goal in mind. We need to get our prisms. This army is not your concern at the immediate moment," Kamak finished, folding his arms in his magikoopa robes.

"The people of Seaside Town will be overrun. You think we can ignore that as easily as you?" Jagger accused, tested the magikoopa. Of course Kamek wasn't going to fall into that ploy of seeming like a coward.

"Both of you, wake up! Yes, I see the army. Yes, it's incredibly huge. But both of you are narrow minded. Geno, curse that puppet thinking so many moves in advance, has formed the biggest army of all," Kamek shook his head and stared hard at the two. "Few refugees from Mushroom Castle, but everyone from Rose Town, Marrymore, Moleville, Nimbus Land, Monstro Town, and Seaside are huddle together in one place. At least you, Mario, need to hold some faith that the mushroom, the birds, and the cloud people and handle their own without you. They've survived long before you and this army is in for quite the surprise when they think they can breach the walls of Seaside!"

From such a simple, logical statement, had Mario shrinking in the roots that held him. Indeed, he's been accustomed to saving the day everytime some disaster struck. But never before had he really thought that the mushroom could stand on their own feet and with the support from Nimbus Land, Moleville, and Monstro town in one unit, who could better defend their homes. Who really should defend their homes... really? The answer was simple. The people. Mario nodded, believing in the mushroom who he came to love in all these years. Jagger, too, nodded. He didn't need revenge and Kamek was right, they had a greater purpose they needed to accomplish.


End file.
